Mi vida sin el Host Club
by Hikari Mitsuki
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí, de no haber entrado por aquella puerta? ¿Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes? pequeño oneshot contado desde el punto de vista de Haruhi KyoHaru


Hola, aquí Hikari Mitsukit… les pido mil millones de disculpas por no actualizar mis otras historias pendientes… justo estaba en ello, pero, por el momento, decidí pasarme y dejarles este pequeño One-shot de mi pareja favorita, como compensación por el tiempo perdido en mis otras historias. Por supuesto esto no significa que voy a dejar de escribir las otras… solo es por el momento :D

Les agradezco su apoyo a todos los que me habéis dejado un review en cualquiera de mis otros fics… se los agradezco infinitamente!! Y eso es todo, no pienso molestar mas… nos vemos luego… sayo!!

Disclaimer: definitivamente no soy la creadora del Ouran Host Club… si no, ahora la serie tendría más de 200 capítulos y otros 200 por crear :D

--

**E**s extraño. La verdad ni yo misma estoy segura de cómo comenzó todo esto. De pronto, me encontraba vagueando por los pasillos del instituto Ouran, y de la nada me encontraba frente a una gran puerta con el letrero de "tercera sala de música" a un costado. Oka-san en el cielo… ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí, de no haber entrado por aquella puerta? ¿Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes?

**M**ientras más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta de la inmensa diferencia que habría en mi vida, con respecto a esta. Para comenzar, no tendría a un sempai alocado y dramático corriendo tras de mí, todo el día, llamándome hija y preocupándose hasta de lo que no comí, ni a uno que ya no encuentra más cosas que cobrarme y así hacer más larga mi deuda con el club.

**T**al vez, tampoco sería amiga, ni habría entrado en el pequeño mundo de ese par de gemelos inquietos e inmaduros… ni siquiera por el hecho de que estuvieran en mi salón. No habría tenido nunca trato alguno con el "pequeño" Honey-sempai, y su casi guardaespaldas Mori-sempai, que a ciencia cierta, son los únicos "normales" dentro del club.

**O**ka-san en el cielo… mi vida hubiese sido realmente diferente. Yo nunca me hubiese enrolado con esa bola de chicos que llenan de locos (y aveces, divertidos) momentos mi vida.

**P**ero, Oka-san… si no hubiese cruzado el umbral de la puerta en aquella ocasión… ¿lo habría conocido como quiera? Quiero decir… aún sin haber conocido al resto del Host club… ¿lo hubiese conocido a él?

**L**o pienso, y me entra un escalofrío. Sé muy bien que, de no ser así, quizás no estaría ahora aquí con él. Ahora él no estaría aquí, abrazándome y acariciándome. No estaría despertando a mi lado, de una forma tranquila y feliz. No estaría viéndome con esos ojos que hacen que me derrita en cientos de ocasiones. Él, quizás, no sería mi futuro esposo y heredero del gran imperio de su familia.

**T**al vez yo ahora sería una buena abogada, centrada en lo que hace, viviendo con su padre, y trabajando en un pequeño despacho, con un sueldo lo suficientemente bueno como para mantenerme a mí misma, y para aportar algo a la casa… aunque, ahora que lo pienso, las cosas no son muy diferentes hoy en día. Soy una buena abogada (excelente, según muchos…), centrada en lo que hago, trabajo en un despacho modesto, ya que no me gustan los grandes despachos pomposos, y mi sueldo es medio… la gran diferencia es que no vivo con mi padre, sino en una "pequeña" casa de dos plantas con un gran patio y, por supuesto, con él.

**Y** él… bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir de Kyouya Ootori? ¿El futuro heredero de la empresa Ootori, y, a la vez, futuro esposo mío? Es normal pensar que él seguiría adelante con sus planes de superar a sus hermanos, y estoy cien por ciento segura de que de cualquier manera lo hubiese logrado… pero… a decir verdad, no me gusta pensar en todo esto. Si soy sincera, mi vida sería muy diferente… y aburrida sin ellos. Sin ese Club de Host que, desde el momento que apareció, se encargó de trastornar mi mundo hasta el grado de hacer parecer inconcebible un mi vida sin ellos.

**O**ka-san en el cielo… son tantas las cosas que les agradezco a cada uno de ellos, que no se cómo expresarlo… aunque claro que nunca se los diría, no expresamente al menos. Los quiero a tanto… y a él, lo amo como nunca pensé necesario amar.

**P**uede que resulte extraño el cómo comenzó todo esto, pero, si regresase el tiempo hasta momentos antes de abrir la gran puerta de la tercera sala de música, no lo dudaría ni un momento y cruzaría ese umbral… esa puerta que cambiaría mi mundo, mi vida, mi…

-¿**H**aruhi?

-…

-**A**mor…

-**A**h Kyouya!... perdón… ¿me ablaste?

- ¿**T**e sucede algo? Te noto un poco perdida…

-**N**o, solo estaba pensando un poco.

-**Y** ¿puedo saber en que estaba pensando mi futura esposa?

-…

-¿**H**aruhi?

-**N**o tiene importancia. Anda, vamos, es hora de despertarnos, no tardan en llegar los chicos por el viaje que planeó Tamaki-sempai.

-¿**S**empai? Hace mucho que no le dices así, creo que aún no se te quita esa costumbre… pero, tienes razón… no quiero encontrármelo de pronto a punto de tirar la puerta de los nervios por entrar… pero… ¿segura que no tenía importancia?

-**T**odo está bien –sonríe Haruhi y se acerca a su prometido dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de separarse y terminar de levantarse por igual –solo que… _Te amo_.

--

Aquí de nuevo… no me resistí D

Si, no los culpo por pensar lo mismo que yo. Definitivamente me salió un poco OOC… (fuera de personalidad) pero tenía ganas de hacer algo un poco mas meloso que de costumbre )

Espero con ansias algún review, y prometo continuar con mis fics… hasta pronto… Sayoo!!


End file.
